Another Potter
by Miku Kojima
Summary: YAY! This is the first story I'm posting and it's about Harry having an unknown...WAIT! I'm not gonna tell you! You'll just have to read and find out yourself! BWAAHAAHAA!!! ^_^ I finally put up chapter six!
1. Strange Dreams

Another Potter: Chapter 1~ Strange Dreams

Another Potter: Chapter 1~ Strange Dreams

By: GiNgErSnAp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N ok well this is the first fanfic that I'm posting so please r/r! Oh yeah, in this story, Harry & co. is in 5th year. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry…Harry…Where are you? I miss you so much! Please let me find you! 

Harry Potter awoke with tears in his eyes and sweat pouring down from his brow. He knew he had had that dream before. He could almost remember the girl in it. He thought he remembered her. She was almost like someone from his past...

Harry had spent countless hours wondering where this repeating dream had come from. He could only come to one conclusion. 

Voldemort.

The dark lord had come back at the end of last year. Harry wasn't sure if it was coincidental that that was when he started having these strange dreams. Harry knew that he definitely would not fall back asleep so he decided to do a last minute check on his trunk. 

Getting up, Harry tried to avoid stepping on Ron, in the sleeping bag next to him. He padded over to his Hogwarts trunk. Harry looked and made sure he had everything. By the time he had finished, the other Weasleys and Hermione were just waking up.

Harry was so excited about the fact that he was about to leave for his fifth year at Hogwarts, that the dream completely slipped his mind. He thoroughly enjoyed the train ride and the start of term banquet, that Voldemort didn't even cross his mind until Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"Now that you are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make. As always, and more important this year then ever, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. And I'm sure that you will be unhappy to hear that every student is to be either in his or her common room or dorm by sunset and are only permitted out to eat dinner. If you need to send out an owl, do so before dark. If you need to get in contact with a teacher, contact the head of your house, who will be rooming right next door to the dorms."

As Harry left the Great Hall, he felt his eyes drooping. He was about to climb the spiral stairway when he felt a hand grab the arm of his robe. Albus Dumbledore was looking down at him.

"I just need to borrow you for a second, Harry. Shall we go to my office?"

"Yeah, Sure," Harry replied.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office knowing that he wouldn't like whatever Dumbledore had to tell him. When they reached the office, Dumbledore said this year's new password. "Pepper Imp. Harry, I think you'd better write that down, just in case you ever need to see me on short notice."

Harry took out a quill and parchment and scribbled down the password.

"Shall we go up then?" said Dumbledore.

They walked up in silence. When they reached the office, Dumbledore said, "Please sit." 

Harry Sat.

"If I am not mistaken, you have been having some very strange dreams."

"How did you-"?

Dumbledore interrupted Harry. "I have my ways."

Just then, Hagrid walked through the door. He didn't have his usual grin and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Professor," he said, "you can come out now,"

"Thank you, Hagrid,"

Harry walked outside with Dumbledore, feeling quite confused. They paused at Hagrid's door.

"Harry," said Dumbledore slowly, "Before we go inside, there is something I have to tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm going to end it here! BWAAAHAAAHAAA! But don't worry, I shall post more soon. I'm already almost done with the 2nd ch. With luck, maybe I'll be able to post chapter two today! If you're really smart, then you have probably figured out what is going to happen next from the title. Thanx for reading! ^_^


	2. Chloe

Another Potter Chapter 2: Chloe

Another Potter Chapter 2: Chloe

By: GiNgErSnAp

A/N: Hey! ^_^ I'm back with more of my strange story! This chapter is going to be really short. Don't fret though! I'll so definitely come out with the 3rd chapter today! I promise! I'm sad however, that I only got 3 reviews! :*( Please review more! It really gives me confidence! 

~industrial_espionage: Yeah, I know that my story hardly makes sense yet. It will soon though! I promise ;)

~Hermione Gulliver: Thanx for being so nice! It's people like you who really help me through all of this! Sorry I didnn't e-mail you! My comp is all weird and I hope you forgive me!

PricessGalactica: Yes, I am quite crazy thank you. Thanks for putting me for one of your fave authors and stories! smiles with tears in her eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry would have replied if it weren't for the seriousness in Dumbledore's tone of voice. "Harry," he continued, "You're not going to believe this at first but, in side waiting for you is a girl. Her name is Chloe. (A/N: for all of you slow peeps like me, that is pronounced Clowie ^_^) Chloe Potter."

At first Harry thought he had heard Dumbledore wrong. "What?" was all he could reply.

"Harry, she is your twin sister."

The last time Harry had been this stunned was on his eleventh birthday, when he had found out that he was a wizard. He was at a loss for words. So many thoughts ran through his head. 'A twin sister!' That's not possible!' 'Even if I had one, she wouldn't be alive.' A twin sister?' 'I was told I was an only child, or was I?' 'A TWIN SISTER???!!!'

"Harry," said Dumbledore, interrupting Harry from his crazed thoughts, "Maybe you should come inside and meet her. Then I can explain this to you both at the same time."

Dumbledore opened the door slowly. As soon as they walked into the cabin, Harry began to scan the cabin, looking for any sign of another person besides Hagrid and his dog, Fang.

Suddenly, Harry saw movement in the shadows. Out of the corner of the room came a girl. She had black hair, though maybe a little tidier. She also had _bright green eyes!_

"Hello Harry," She said slowly.

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't he was too busy gaping at her.

"Now," said Dumbledore, interrupting the silence, "Maybe I should tell you how you both came to be here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: O.K. I know that was really short, but I was in a hurry to put some more out! As I said before, the next chapter will be much longer and please review and tell me what you think of my story! You can also suggest things that you think should happen in later chapters! ^_^


	3. The Story

Another Potter Chapter 3: The Story  
By: GiNgErSnAp  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm back already! I don't know why I keep adding to this story! Maybe it's because I really like it! Or maybe it's because I have absolutely no life! ^_^  
~Clow Mistress: You are so smart! Thanx for reviewing!  
~Sophie: Thanx a lot ^_^  
~C.D.: Thank you for your advice! Feel free to give suggestions...I could really use them!  
~Princess Galactica: Wow you reviewed twice! I know...the cliffhangers are evil! Hehe. OMG I figured it out! It took sooo long! You better keep the name! Luv Ya Babe!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "As you know, when people tell about your life, they always start when you were one year old. Well, the thing that you both don't know is that something very big happened when you were both seven months old.   
At this time Voldemort Harry looked over at Chloe to see if she flinched at the sound of his name. She did not, but a look of tremendous fear came over her face was getting terribly powerful and your parents were getting very worried.   
As you know Harry, your parents went into hiding. On the night that your parents died, right before Voldemort blasted into your house, your mother was planning on hiding the two of you. She successfully hid you, Chloe by giving you to Hagrid. They were planning to give you, Harry, to Sirius Black.   
Before Sirius could come and take you, Voldemort came and performed the curse etc. When Voldemort tried to kill you, he assumed that he had killed Chloe when he performed the curse, as he did not know that you were actually here, in this very cabin.   
After Hagrid took you, Harry, to your Aunt and Uncle, he took Chloe to a girl's school on the other side of Britain. We, here at Hogwarts, thought it would be safer to keep you two apart until you got a little older.   
Now that Voldemort is back in power, I felt that it would be safer to have Chloe come here to Hogwarts where she will be a fifth year as she has been getting lessons from tutors in her previous location. I must make it clear, Chloe, that you may not, under any circumstances, tell anyone where you used to live. "  
"Okay," said Chloe, finally speaking.  
"Chloe," asked Dumbledore, "would you like to be sorted tomorrow at breakfast, in front of everyone? Or would you just like to be sorted right now?"  
Chloe, having the same trait as Harry of not liking so much attention replied, "Right now."  
"Okay," said Dumbledore.  
He took out the old, frayed, sorting hat that had been used that very night only a couple of hours before, and put it on Chloe's head.  
Almost immediately the sorting hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Okay then. It's almost three in the morning. You should go get some sleep. Harry, you can walk Chloe up to Gryffindor tower," said Dumbledore, "Have a good night."  
Harry and Chloe walked silently up to Gryffindor tower. When they entered the portrait hole, they came face to face with Ron and Hermione who were still awake and staring, astonished at the resemblance between the two of them.  
"Who-?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well that's the end! I don't really know where this story is going, but review and make suggestions! Oh and one more thing, please check out my good friend Princess Galactica's story when she posts it! More soon! ^_^  



	4. The Meeting

Another Potter Chapter 4:The Meeting  
By: GiNgErSnAp  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for reviewing! Ummm I don't really have much to say so...  
~First of all, I am so sorry to C.P., who I called C.D. in my last story! I was really tired!  
~Princess Galactica: Alrighty then  
~Rhyssa: Thank You! Here you go! ^_^  
~Avadriz: Bwaaahaaahaaa! I love writing the cliffhangers! smiles evilly Yeah I really should make my chapters longer but I don't really know what I should make happen after this.  
~Dreamkatcher: Wow, I love your pen name! Forgive me, but what is a mary sue? I think that this chapter kind of tells you how Harry feels and the next chapter will be in Chloe's pov.  
~Nagini Riddle: Oh please don't die! Then you won't be able to review and I won't be able to read your future stories! To write on fanfic, go to the link that says register and type in the info. That they ask you for. If you have any more questions, then ask me in a review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay," said Harry, before they could continue, "Let's sit down and I'll explain this whole thing to you.  
So they sat and Harry told them the whole story. Through the entire thing there were occasional gasps and outbursts of "really?". Chloe however, stayed silent through the entire story.   
At the end of Harry's account, Hermione and Ron were speechless. Ron finally broke the silence. "So you're Harry's sister?" he said.   
"Yup," said Chloe.  
"Well," said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm very glad to meet you." As Hermione said this she held out her hand to Chloe.  
Chloe took it gladly. "It's very nice to meet you." She said this with a smile that lit up the dark room.  
Chloe then ran a hand through her black curls. Harry noticed how tired she looked.  
"Hermione," he said, "can you show Chloe up to the girls dorm?"  
"Sure."  
Hermione took Chloe's hand and led her upstairs.  
"Goodnight," Chloe said innocently, right before she disappeared.  
Harry watched Chloe until she was out of sight, up the stairs. He wondered why he felt so protective of her.   
'I just feel like it's my duty' he though to himself. 'I mean... she is my sister, right?'  
Ron was still staring blankly at the spot where the two girls had been standing.  
"Come on, Ron," said Harry, "Let's go upstairs."  
Harry and Ron padded up the stairs.  
~*LaTeR ThAt NiGhT*~  
  
That night, Harry had a very strange and scary dream.  
...There was a high, haunting voice in it that said, "So Wormtail, she is alive. I must devise a plan to go to Hogwarts and get Chloe Potter. Then all Harry could hear was a high, mirthless, laugh....  
  
When Harry woke up, he had tears in his eyes and a terrible pain in his scar.   
After he splashed some water on his face and relaxed a bit, Harry tried to recall what his dream was about. All he could remember, were those blood red eyes...  
In the girl's dormitory though, a sobbing Chloe could remember that exact same dream perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! Oh and one more thing, I'm not continuing until I get at least 10 reviews! BWAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW!   
  



	5. Almost Perfect

Another Potter Chapter 5: Almost Perfect  
By: GiNgErSnAp  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm back even though I didn't get ten reviews! Umm I know that I should make chapters longer but whatever.  
  
Monica: Thanks! We have to figure out a pen name for you!!  
  
KityKat7821: Thanx for reviewing even though you didn't want to. I'm sure ****** was really bugging you about it!  
  
Pricess Galactica: Thanxs for the review! You were being too nice so I had to add more. It was fun torturing you though! Teehee!  
  
Kandy: Sorry that I didn't send the text to you but Microsoft word wouldn't let me! Please forgive me!  
  
DreamKatcher: Did I mention that I love your name? Yes I know that my chapters should be longer! This one is a little longer. I hope you like!  
  
O.K. So this time I will try to stay true to my promise! I shall not continue until I get 10 reviews. BWAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Sitting at the table the next morning, Chloe had very large bags under her eyes. She had not slept at all after that haunting dream. She had gotten dreams with that voice in them before, but never this vivid.   
There was something else haunting her too. In this dream, she had heard her name.   
Chloe Potter.  
She had definitely heard the man say it. She didn't know where this dream came from. She didn't even know who the man was. The other person, Wormtail, she had heard his voice in other dreams. His voice, she could almost remember...  
Chloe's thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt as the owls flew into the Great Hall. She suddenly realized how hungry she was and dug into her breakfast.   
"So Chloe, do you play Quiditch?" Ron asked.  
Well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the days went on and Chloe got closer and closer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everything seemed to be perfect...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~UnTiL HaLLoWeEn~*~  
  
Harry, Chloe, Ron, and Hermione sat eating breakfast on the Saturday of October 31. They were well prepared to stuff their bellies full of chicken, turkey, and pumpkin pie at the banquet, that evening.   
Everything was going really well for them. Ron and Harry were delighted to hear that Professor Snape had been hit with the flu and that he had to stay in bed for at least a week. The substitute had been a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and particularly hated Slytherins. The Gryffindors had the best potions lesson of their lives when the clumsy teacher tripped, sending Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's cauldron flying. The two Slytherins had more boils on their faces then Neville Longbottom had ever had in his entire life!  
The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tiziff, was a very nice lady who was Harry's second favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. (Lupin had been his favorite.)  
To top it all off, tomorrow was the first Hodsmeade trip of this year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Chloe were planning to meet Sirius in their usual spot. Chloe was very excited about meeting her godfather who hadn't seen her since she was six months old.  
After breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chloe decided to go down and see Hagrid.   
Hagrid had taken a special liking to Chloe and she loved him like a second father.  
After tea with Hagrid, the group went back up to the castle to get warm and to get freshened up for the banquet.   
"You guys go down," said Chloe to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I just need to finish my hair."   
"Are you sure?" asked Harry.   
"Yes, now GO!" answered Chloe while pushing them out of the portrait hole.   
After getting rid of Neville, who had had a bit of a crush on Chloe ever since she had come to Hogwarts. Chloe went upstairs to finish her hair.  
Chloe closed and locked the bathroom door so that no one would walk in on her.   
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice yell a strange incantation and everything went black.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I'm going to end it right here! Bwaaahaaahaaa!! You know what else? I'm not adding until I get 10 reviews! HAAA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	6. The Underground Fortress

1 Another Potter Chapter 6: The Hideout Under The Ocean  
  
By: GiNgErSnAp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey Guys! ^_^ I am so happy that Fanfiction.Net is almost working! I was pretty lazy, but now I am back with fingers that are itching to write! (I know.that was pretty cheezy, but oh well)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drumroll Pleaze. And now here's the Story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Chloe awoke, the pain in her head was so horrible, she knew that she had been put under the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cave. The type of cave that you see in cartoons. All brown and drippy. She could smell something. It was the smell of.  
  
FISH!  
  
She listened to the sounds around her. She could hear a faint hissing noise. It sounded miles away though. There was a loud, violent sound above her. She knew that sound. It was the sound of.  
  
CRASHING WAVES!  
  
'I must be under the ocean!' she thought to herself.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime of sitting there in pain, Chloe noticed something. That hissing noise, was getting closer!  
  
1.1 Chloe's head snapped up off of her shoulder where it had been dozing.  
  
1.2 Suddenly she heard another sound besides the hissing. It was a stuttering voice that was saying, "Master, I have finished milking Nagini."  
  
1.3 A high voice that chilled Chloe to the bone replied, "Very good. Now I shall check and see if our little guest has woken up."  
  
Chloe Froze.  
  
She heard words that were so quiet, that couldn't understand them. Suddenly the pain went away.  
  
What she saw when she opened her eyes, was the most horrible and ugly thing that Chloe had ever seen in her entire life.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing directly over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Should I end it here? I'll be nice.For once! (lol Princess Galactia!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chloe didn't know him as Voldemort though. She knew him as the horrible person who had been haunting her dreams for the last fifteen years of her life.  
  
One thing that Chloe knew from all of the gangster movies that she had seen in her life was that when you are kidnapped, the best way to avoid getting hurt is to play dumb. That is exactly what she decided to do.  
  
Chloe tried to mimic the blank look that her old horse, Chevy, used to give her. Head cocked to one side, eyes slightly crossed and slightly closed.  
  
"Hello, Miss Potter," he started, "My name is Voldemort, and I am the most powerful wizard in the world."  
  
"Really?" said Chloe, keeping up the act.  
  
Voldemort turned to Wormtail(Peter Petigrew if you're slow.). "He has not noticed the kidnapping yet. When he does, I must go and wait for him."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Chloe, losing the act.  
  
"Oh haven't you figured it out yet?" said Voldemort, "the whole point of this plan is to capture and kill you and your brother, Harry. This is the only way that I shall get the power of guilelessness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay then. You Have to review! 


End file.
